the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lightsaber Duel: Kitty vs. Hanah
Here's how the lightsaber duel between Kitty Katswell and Hanah Streaker goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond. then gunshots are heard as the troops are shot down and then the shooter reveals to be Kitty Dudley Puppy: Kitty! You're back! (But when he races over to her Kitty then lets out a karate yell) Kitty? (Then Kitty karate kicks Dudley!) Brian: Kitty, what are you doing? Kitty Katswell: It's none of your concern. I've come for that lightsaber. Brian: What Lightsaber? Kitty Katswell: Master Windu's. You have it. Now hand it over. Hanah Streaker: What? No, are you crazy? It's me, Hanah. Kitty Katswell: Hanah? I don't any Hanah. Hanah Streaker: What? It's me, your padawan! Kitty Katswell: I never had any padawan in my life! Dudley Puppy: What? Kitty have you totally lost it?! You're a Jedi Master, and the Master of Makashi! Don't do this, Kitty! Kitty Katswell: Shut your mouth! him Brian: This isn't you, Kitty. Kitty Katswell: Oh yeah, well who do think I should be then? Brian: A Jedi Master. then Kitty nabs Brian by the neck and lifts him up Sylveon: BRIAN!! Kitty Katswell: ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SCAT!! I AM NOT GONNA WASTE TIME TALKING ABOUT WHO I AM OR NOT!! NOW, GIVE ME MASTER WINDU'S LIGHTSABER THIS INSTANT, (she then brings up her saber and ignites it makes the Sith Lightsaber ignition sound over Brian's neck) or die. Dudley Puppy: Give it to her, Brian. Brian: What? But.. Dudley Puppy: Just give it to her already, when Kitty makes a choice, she doesn't go back on it! Brian: Okay, you can have it! Kitty Katswell: (extinguishes her Lightsaber and then grabs Windu's own and clips it to her belt.) Thank you. (she then throws Brian who then goes flying into Stewie, and the Guys.) Brian: WHOA!!!! Hanah Streaker: Master... Kitty Katswell: Now, to deliver this. (she then goes racing off) Hanah Streaker: No.. NO!! (she then goes to race after Kitty) Scootaloo: Hanah by the tail (muffled by Hanah's tail) HANAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Hanah Streaker: I'm not letting her do this! I'm going after her. Sweetie Belle: You can't, you could die! Hanah Streaker: I don't care, Kitty's my Master. She got me off of Cluster Prime, so I won't let her go under the villains' wing! Especially to a (grabs her tail and jerks it out of Scootaloo's mouth) psychopathic, power hungry monster! Vinnie Terrio: Uh, when you say monster, do you mean Alter, Tirek, The Dazzlings, or Ernie? Hanah Streaker: It doesn't matter now! I need to bring back my true master! (she takes off running again) Dudley Puppy: What do we do now? Brian: We're going after her. Hanah catches up to Kitty and she tackles her down Battle on the Ice Field" begins playing Hanah Streaker: I'm not letting you do this, Kitty. Kitty Katswell: How far you willing to keep this up? Hanah Streaker: Till the very end. (Ignites her Lightsaber) Brian: Come on, we got to keep up! return to Hanah and Kitty as Kitty then ignites her own Lightsaber, as the 2 look at each other for a minute before charging and clashing Lightsabers as Dudley and Brian arrive at the scene Dudley Puppy: There they are! Come on! run for their duel, but then Kitty force lifts up a large boulder and throws it at Hanah, who dodges it but heads to the dogs! Brian: Watch out! Ah! clear Dudley Puppy: Whoa! clear as the boulder's smash to smithirines to the duel Kitty Katswell: I am "Darth Black Cat"! chokes Hanah And you are nothing! her Hanah Streaker: Oof! groans Dudley Puppy: Quick, come on! still continuing running to their battle and Hanah are still clashing their sabers, and Hanah kicks down Kitty Kitty Katswell: Oof! Hanah Streaker: her lightsaber I will not fight you master. Kitty Katswell: back up and walks towards her You are unwise to use your defenseses! activates her saber as Kitty swings her's, and she blocks it 2 continue clashing their sabers as Hanah then switches from Makashi to Djem So and starts advancing on Kitty as Dudley and Brian come closing in Brian: Kitty! Kitty, please stop it! swings her saber as Brian activates his just in time to block it Brian: Kitty, don't do this! Dudley Puppy: Kitty, look! It's Hanah! Please, you can't do this! Kitty Katswell: Outta my way, you contemptible canines! (Force shoves them out of the way until Hanah throws a rock at her face. And then tackles her down, as Dudley and Brian do the same, but Kitty grabs Hanah's throat and slams her on the ground and Dudley and Brian slide down towards her, as Kitty is fist punching Hanah, and tries to stab Hanah but she blocks it, and kicks Kitty] Brian: Kitty! Kitty grabs Hanah's lightsaber and throws it away Dudley Puppy: Kitty! Stop! raises her lightsaber up ready to kill all 3 Dudley Puppy: NO! (And she moves to strike down Hanah but then Hanah stops the saber blade with the Force) Hanah Streaker: (using the Force to probe Kitty's mind) Kitty Katswell, this is your Padawan Learner, Hanah Streaker. You found me on Cluster Prime months ago, and took me under your wing. I would lay my life down for you. Kitty comes to her senses and stops Kitty Katswell: Hanah? My Padawan. (as she speaks her eyes turn to normal and extinguishes her Lightsaber and then drops it) Oh man, what have I done? (she then falls to her knees in shock, as she then notices she's carrying Windu's saber) Huh? (unclips it) Where did Windu's saber come from? suddenly some of our heroes show up and Kitty gets blasted by Tirek Suri Polomare: You just blew your chance to be a high ranked Sith! Tirek: I knew you couldn't do it! Mace Windu's lightsaber I knew you would be save by your friends, and you would be unworthy for a Sith! And now, I claim this saber as it's rightful owner! Russell Ferguson: Stop it! That lightsaber belongs to Mace Windu! Tirek: Not anymore it doesn't! It belongs to me! and Suri teleport away Twilight: NO!! Peter: Damn! Brian: He took the lightsaber. Kitty Katswell: (groans as she gets up) On man, now I've really screwed up now. Hanah Streaker: Come on, we got to get Master Windu's Lightsaber back from that psychopath! Kitty Katswell: Just go on without me. I don't deserve to ever handle it. Hanah Streaker: Don't say that! What kind of talk is that? Brian: Kitty, you may of let that monster get Windu's saber, but you can redeem yourself of this wrong by getting it back. Dudley Puppy: Come on, Kitty! You're the toughest TUFF Agent and the Master of Makashi! You never back down from a challenge of this magnitude! Look at all of the other challenges you've succeeded in. And you're one of the top Jedi that could stand their ground against Dooku! You can this. Theodore Tugboat: They're right Kitty. It's now or never! Kitty Katswell: (thinks about it for a moment as she then looks at her friends and then back at Hanah as she then gets a look of determination as she then grabs her own Lightsaber) Then if we're to get Mace Windu's saber back in the hands of the Jedi, then let's get to it! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel scenes